Vaccination
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: Once England was sure the new smallpox vaccine worked he insisted that chibi!America receive a shot – only to get a little surprise when they try to leave.


"Engwand, what's a 'vax-sin-a-tion?'" America frowned in concentration as he tried to remember the strange word. He'd been told their trip wouldn't take long but they'd been waiting for a good ten minutes and he was bored!

"A _vaccination_ is a new way for people to keep from getting sick. You don't want to get sick, do you?" England smiled when his little brother quickly shook his head. Hopefully the nations' doctor would be available soon.

A skinny little man in plain but clean clothes suddenly walked through the door to the waiting room and grinned cheerfully. "Arthur, Alfred, a pleasure! What brings you two here?"

England immediately rose to his feet and shook the proffered hand. "Likewise. I was wondering if Alfred –"

"I'm gonna get a vaccination so I don't get sick!" Bright blue eyes sparkled excitedly as their owner leapt up from the bench.

"Going to," England corrected automatically as he caught his charge's tiny hand in his own and was practically dragged into the doctor's office as a result. "But yes; is Alfred able to receive the smallpox vaccine?"

Smallpox? The messy-haired boy had heard of that. It had made several of his and England's nation friends very sick already and his secret fear was to catch it and be cooped up in his room with no one to play with.

"Sure, children younger than him have received it and they're as right as rain in no time." The doctor turned toward Alfred and gestured to a chair with one hand, the other held casually behind his back. "Please have a seat; I will only take a moment."

England tried to stay calm as the doctor carefully held Alfred's arm out in front of him and told the young boy to close his eyes as he rubbed a spot with a wet rag. It was one thing to hear his maids gossiping about how quick and painless it was but to see it being done was almost enough to make him reconsider. It certainly looked like it would hurt but America only gasped as the needle quickly pricked the skin of his inner elbow.

"That's it?" the English colony asked, blinking rapidly as if keeping back tears.

"That's it. You're free to go."

"All wight! Come on Engwand, let's go home!" Good grief, the kid was strong for his age! England felt like his arm was going to be ripped out of its socket.

"Just a second, Alfred. I need to ask your brother a question." The thick-browed nation fixed his jacket as he strode over to the human, not sure what was going on. Surely they had finished their business here? "Arthur, you do realize that you are one of the few nations I haven't given the vaccine to?"

"Umm…no." In fact he was very aware of it but surely a human sickness couldn't affect a well-established country like himself. But Alfred could hear their conversation and if he chickened out… "But if you have the time…"

"Of course I do. Just take off your jacket, sit down, and roll up your sleeve please." The human almost sounded enthusiastic.

England carefully laid his tailored coat over the back of the chair before sitting down and pulling up his left sleeve so it was nearly bunched around his shoulder. He tried to take deep breaths and ignore whatever the doctor was fiddling with out of the corner of his eye. The guy was probably prolonging it just to see him squirm.

Something gripped his right hand and the European looked over to find America's hands wrapped around his own. "You looked like you needed a hewo."

England was too busy trying to figure out if the sincerity in his brother's blue eyes was the real deal to notice the slight prick on his other arm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** According to Wikipedia (and other sources) the first successful vaccine was for smallpox, invented in 1796 by an English scientist. I know America was technically grown up by then but chibi!America just fit into the plot better. He's so cute too! :)

Hope everyone enjoyed IceShadowCat's prizefic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
